La guerre des mondes
by Maximilien de Bethune
Summary: Qui peut dans un monde déchiré par la haine réunir enfin moldus et sorciers pour une lutte finale contre le mal?
1. Un départ précipité

La guerre des mondes 

Chapitre 1

Un départ précipit

Disclaimer: Je suis inspiré pour la majeure partie des personnages, lieux et actions des œuvres de Mme. J.K. Rowling. Le reste provient de mon imagination fertile.

J'espère pouvoir lire de nombreuses remarques, positives, négatives, etc. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre opinion sur mon histoire.

On était à la fin des vacances d'été. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant de retourner à Poudlard. Harry en était heureux. Même si la famille Dursley avait légèrement changé d'opinion sur lui, suite aux menaces d'Alastor Maugrey, ils ne demeuraient cependant pas moins antipathiques et agressifs. Mais la peur de représailles laissa à Harry la possibilité d'aller où il voulait et surtout quand il le voulait. Il n'était pas rare de le voir tard le soir devant la télévision à regarder des filmes moldus, ou de le voir dans les cafés du quartier.

Ce jour-là, comme d'habitude, la famille Dursley déjeunait tranquillement, ignorant le quatrième habitant du 4 Privet Drive, ce qui était devenu au fil des jours une habitude bien agréable pour tous. Tout allait pour le mieux quand on sonna à la porte. Tante Pétunia alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait un homme de bonne taille, bien habillé et sérieux.

-Bonjour madame Dursley, dit l'inconnu.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, que voulez-vous?

-Je viens chercher Harry Potter, madame. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me conduire à lui? 

Depuis la cuisine, on entendit oncle Vernon crier: « Que'est-ce que c'est? »

-Ce monsieur veut voir Harry, répondit madame Dursley en amenant l'inconnu dans la cuisine.

-Quoi!? alors monsieur se permet d'avoir des visites ici!? Dit l'oncle Vernon en se tournant vers Harry.

-Taisez-vous, Dursley! Tonna l'inconnu, perdant toute amabilité. Fermez votre clapet. J'ai ordre d'emmener Harry. Voici une lettre du professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry, va préparer ta valise. Ne prends que le nécessaire. Inutile de se surcharger.

-Bien monsieur.

L'oncle Vernon était au bord de la crise de nerf. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il beugla: « Mais qui est-ce qui commande ici ?!! Un professeur de je ne sais quoi venant d'une école de fous ou moi ?!! »

L'inconnu réagit promptement. Il empoigna l'oncle Vernon par sa chemise. Il le souleva et le propulsa dans le corridor. Vernon alla s'écraser dans un coin.

-Vous êtes un sombre crétin et un gros connard, Dursley. Encore un mot de votre part, et je vous pulvérise la tronche. C'est clair? Je ne suis pas un sorcier. J'ai un travail à faire. Laissez-moi l'achever et tout ira bien pour nous tous!

Harry se pressa de faire sa valise. Il ne prit que le stricte minimum. Sa valise paraissait bien vide sans tout ses livres de cours. Il rejoignit alors l'inconnu qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ils montèrent ensuite dans une voiture garée quelques mètres plus bas dans la rue. L'inconnu fit rugire le moteur, et ils laissèrent les habitants du 4 Privet Drive dans l'effroi le plus total.

-Alors Harry, dit l'inconnu. Heureux de partir de cette maison?

-Oui. Mais au fait. Qui êtes-vous?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Appelle-moi Jo.

-Vous êtes moldu?

-Bien sûre, sinon j'aurai pris un autre moyen de transport que cette voiture.

Jo amena Harry au travers de nombreuses rues de Londres, comme si il voulait éviter une filature. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une grande bâtisse, une maison de maître. Jo arrêta la voiture dans le parking souterrain. Il conduisit alors Harry au travers un dédalle de couloir, pour enfin arriver au salon. La pièce était majestueuse. Le plafond était orné de nombreuses fresques. Les hautes fenêtres étaient cachées par de lourdes tentures en velours rouge. Les fauteuils assortis paraissaient être forts agréables. Dans la cheminée, crépitait un feu. Et tout proche, se tenait une personne, debout, contemplant les flammes bleues.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, Jo, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en se retournant.

-Désolé professeur, répondit celui-ci. Il y avait de la circulation et j'ai du forcer la main aux Dursley.

-Je m'en doutais que ce Vernon n'allait pas être commode. Bien. Bien. L'important c'est que Harry soit là. J'espère que tu ne regrette pas de quitter ton oncle et ta tante?

-Non, professeur. Mais où allez-vous m'emmener ?

-A Poudlard, bien évidemment. Bien Jo, je ne vais pas vous retenir. Nous allons nous revoir comme prévu. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, professeur Mc Gonagall, répondit Jo. A bientôt. Salut Harry.

Jo sortit. Le professeur Mc Gonagall sortit alors sa baguette magique et l'agita contre l'une des parois du salon. Aussitôt une porte apparut.

-Venez Potter. Suivez-moi.

Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la porte découverte et s'engouffra dans le passage ainsi ouvert. Harry se précipita derrière elle.

Le passage secret paraissait interminable. Tournant et retournant dans tous les sens, il fallait monter des escaliers puis en redescendre sans cesse.

Enfin, Harry et le professeur Mc Gonagall arrivèrent au bout. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle voûtée qui semblait ne plus finir. Au milieu, se trouvait une voie de chemin de fer, avec un train qui semblait attendre de partir.

-Potter, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, montez donc dans le wagon.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il prit sa valise et grimpa.

Le wagon ne possédait qu'un seul compartiment, faisant la longueur du wagon. C'était un wagon fort étrange. Il y avait une seule double banquette dans un coin. Le reste de l'espace était rempli de nombreux appareils dont s'occupaient quelques personnes.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall monta elle aussi et fit asseoir Harry sur la banquette. Elle en fit de même et s'assit en face.

-Professeur, demanda Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est comme wagon?

-C'est un train moldu, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a là un grand nombre d'appareils de communication et de détection. Le dernier cri en matière d'informatique. Et là, à gauche, c'est une cuisine mi moldue, mi sorcier. Elle produit d'excellentes tartes. Je pense que vous allez les apprécier, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et alla presser un bouton de la dite machine. Il y eut un éclair blanc, puis la machine se mit à bourdonner. Le professeur ouvrit alors un tiroir et en ressortit une tarte d'une taille à défier toute concurrence.

-Voilà, une tarte au vin cuit. Ma préférée! Bon appétit!

Elle posa la tarte sur la banquette et se mit à la découper avec sa baguette magique. Elle en donna une part à Harry. Il mordit dedans avec ardeur. Son estomac criait famine. Le train alors démarra sans un bruit, emmenant Harry et le professeur en direction de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

La tarte fut délicieuse. Elle fut dévorée rapidement.

Rassasié, Harry demanda au professeur Mc Gonagall pourquoi ils n'avaient pas emprunté le Poudlard Express. Celle-ci lui répondit: « Nous devons être discret, Potter. Cette voie ferrée est la plus secrète qui soit. Elle n'est connue de très peu de moldus et sorciers. Elle se trouve à plusieurs centaine de mètres sous la surface. Elle va nous mener directement à Poudlard. La gare se trouve sous le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. C'est très pratique, vous verrez. En attendant, je vous propose de lire quelques revue s que j'ai fait apporter. » elle sortit alors d'un sac qui traînait sous sa banquette plusieurs revues moldues. Elle en pris une et tandis le reste à Harry.

-Soyez patient Potter. Le voyage sera long. Lisez donc une revue moldue. Je sais que le football est nettement moins passionnant que le Quidditch, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire venir.

Harry prit donc un magazine de football et se mit à le lire sans grand intérêt. Une chose lui trottait dans la tête, pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore le faisait-il venir à Poudlard plutôt que prévu?


	2. Les révélations d'Albus Dumbledore

2. Les révélations d'Albus Dumbledore

L'arrivée fut brutale. Il y eut un bruit sourd, un choc qui projeta quelques appareils au sol. Le train s'était arrêté. Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils, à la vue des quelques minutes de retard qu'ils avaient prises sur l'horaire. « Quand donc allons-nous utiliser du matériel fiable? » se disait-elle. Elle descendit du wagon, Harry la suivant de près, choqué par cet brutal arrêt. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit où ils s'étaient arrêtés: directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une parties des panneaux de bois recouvrant un des murs de la pièce s'étaient écartés, laissant un espace suffisant pour que le wagon puisse s'y glisser. Quant à la locomotive, Harry n'en vit aucunes traces.

Dans le bureau, un petit comité semblait l'attendre, faisant les cent pas. Albus Dumbledore, évidemment, Rubeus Hagrid, assis afin de ne pas se cogner la tête au plafond et, dans l'un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce, Severus Rogue, l'air énervé, les cheveux noirs. Il y avait également un homme inconnu, habillé en moldu examinant les tableaux de la pièce.

-Harry, que je suis content de te voir, dit Dumbledore en l'apercevant. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage!

Dans la salle, tout le monde se précipita pour le saluer, Hagrid en particulier, tout heureux de le revoir. Rogue lui-même s'avança.

-Vous revoilà enfin parmi nous, Potter, dit-il lentement, sans desserrer les dents. Et en avance sur les autres étudiants par-dessus tout. J'ose croire que les raisons de votre retour sont justifiées. A moins que cela soit dû à votre ardent désir de progresser dans l'art subtil des potions et filtres, dit-il pour finir en esquissant un sourire.

Harry ne put que réfréner sa haine envers Rogue en serrant sa main froide. Il paraissait toujours aussi haineux et distant, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé. Son esquisse de sourire peut-être…

Sur ce, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et, par un mouvement lent et précis, fit disparaître le wagon et le passage secret. En se tournant vers Harry, il dit en souriant: « Pratique ce terminus ferroviaire arrivant dans mon bureau! » Il se retourna et fit à nouveau des gestes avec sa baguette en prononçant: « Rapide-bureau-conférence! » Aussitôt on vit apparaître tables et chaises. Tous prirent place, Harry avec à ses côtés Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall.

-Bien, nous voilà réuni, commença Dumbledore. Il est temps pour nous d'expliquer au jeune Harry les raisons de sa venue précipitée à Poudlard.

Il se mit alors à raconter à Harry les derniers faits. Le monde sorcier était en pleine ébullition. Le conflit entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix était au bord de l'explosion.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a eu que quelques accrochages. Des assassinats ciblés. Pas grand chose en comparaison de ce qu'il se prépare, dit-il. Voldemort est en train de rameuter ses soldats. Le point positif, c'est que nous aussi. Mais il y a un danger qui nous guette tous, un danger bien plus terrible que les Mangemorts. Mais pour cela, je cède la parole à notre invité moldu.

L'inconnu se leva et prit la parole.

-Bonjour, dit le moldu. Je suis le colonel Hargrove, de l'OSTM, l'office des services stratégiques moldus, les services secrets d'une organisation moldue qui tient des rapports étroits avec le monde sorciers. Je vais être bref. La guerre qui se prépare concerne autant les moldus que les sorciers. Nous coopérons avec l'Ordre du Phénix depuis fort longtemps. Nous avons déjà eu affaire avec des sorciers déstabilisés qui tentaient de causer du tort à notre monde. Mais là, ça dépasse tout. Vous savez que nous, moldus avons, malheureusement un goût immodéré pour les armes et la guerre.

Jusqu'ici, personne ne broncha dans l'assemblée. Harry avait son attention rivée sur ce moldu.

-Nous avons des rapports, continua le colonel Hargrove, que Voldemort tente d'adapter des armes moldues à la magie! Si c'était le cas, le professeur Dumbledore m'a affirmé que les dégâts seraient terribles au sein du monde moldu et celui des sorciers! Cela doit être stoppé à tout pris!

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Harry. Comment était-ce possible? Que les deux mondes se côtoient, c'était normal. Mais que l'on adapte des armes à la magie… On nageait en pleine fiction. Voyant l'effet que ces paroles lui procuraient, le professeur Rogue s'adressa à Harry de sa voix la plus douce et méprisante: « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Potter que la science des potions et la chimie moldue se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner. Après tout, les concepts naturels restent les même pour tous. Sans méchanceté aucune, je pense que vous devriez être beaucoup plus attentif lors de mes cours. » Harry se sentit devenir rouge et confus. Personne n'en fit grand cas.

-Comme vous le savez tous ici, dit Dumbledore en reprenant la parole, une grande partie des Mangemores ont leurs enfants dans cette noble institution. Et malheureusement pour le professeur Rogue et certains autres élèves, presque tous dans la maison Serpentard! Je sais que la règle de Poudlard impose une égalité parfaite de traitement entre les différentes maisons. Mais la situation présente m'oblige à prendre des mesures. Il est bien clair que le fait d'avoir ces enfants sous notre responsabilité nous donne un avantage, celui de faire pression sur leurs parents. Ce que je crains, c'est l'explosion du conflit ici à Poudlard. Mais cela ne te regarde pas encore, Harry.

Après ces paroles, on acheva la réunion. Le professeur McGonagall emmena Harry dans une des hautes tours de Poudlard, sa chambre d'ici à la rentrés scolaire.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans cette grande pièce luxueusement aménagée, Harry se sentait vide, triste. Ses bagages avaient été montées, ainsi que d'autres, dont il aurait besoin pour sa sixième année. Il s'assit sur son lit et resta là, les yeux dans le vague, repensant aux nouvelles incroyables dont on lui avait fait part.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un léger raclement de gorge. Il leva la tête, et aperçu le professeur Dumbledore debout, devant lui qui l'observait.

-Harry, tu me paraît bien songeur, dit-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. Ce sont ces nouvelles qui te font perdre ton enthousiasme?

-Oui, professeur, j'ai peur. Peur que tout recommence, ces instants de peur.

-Tu sais, Harry, notre vie d'humain est faite de joies et de peines. C'est, ce qu'appellent les moldus, la condition humaine. Tu es préoccupé par les futurs événements, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais tu dois d'abord penser au présent. Tu es à Poudlard, le château où tout est possible. Amuse-toi, profites-en, personne ne vas t'en empêcher avant la rentrée. Et certainement pas tes amis Ron et Hermione.

Se reprenant soudainement, Harry s'écria: « Ron et Hermione sont l ? »

-Bien sûr, Harry, ils t'attendent dans la grande salle pour le souper. Ils auront hâte que tu leur raconte tes vacances et ton voyage. Raconte-leur tout ce que tu sais. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par l'apprendre. Il vaut mieux que cela soit de ta bouche. Allez, viens, ce soir, il y un gâteau de courge excellent. J'en raffole. Je te l'avais déjà dit ?

Harry suivit le professeur Dumbledore, rasséréné par ses paroles et par la présence dans Poudlard de ses amis.


	3. Une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard

Une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard

Les derniers jours de vacances dans Poudlard furent, de la bouche de Harry: « géniaux ». Non seulement, il avait retrouvé ses amis, partagé avec eux ce qu'il avait appris, mais ils eurent, tous les trois la possibilité de s'amuser dans tout la château. Rusard et Miss Teigne n'étaient pas encore présents, et le professeur Rogue semblait se cacher dans son bureau. Ils passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à l'extérieur, à s'entraîner au Quidditch, se baigner dans le lac. Et le soir, c'était sortie sur sortie à Prés-au-Lard. Les professeurs présents au château les laissaient aller où ils voulaient, bien trop occupé à préparer leurs cours pour la nouvelle année.

Nouvelle année qui finit par arriver. Harry, Ron et Hermione durent laisser leurs chambres pour regagner celles qu'ils avaient toujours eues et attendre l'arrivée des autres étudiants de Poudlard, pour la traditionnelle répartition et le banquet.

Dans la grande salle, depuis leur table, aux côtés de leurs amis de Gryffondor, ils regardèrent les nouveaux étudiants, qui arrivaient en tremblant devant le professeur McGonagall et le Choixpau magique. La sélection fut rapide, expéditive. Il y eut, cette année, très peu de nouveau dans la maison de Serpentard. Curieuse coïncidence…

Lorsque tous se furent assis à leur table respective, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, pour prononcer son habituel discours de bienvenue.

-Oui, une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Ce vénérable établissement a une longue histoire. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle page est tournée. Comme d'habitude, vous, chers étudiants, nouveaux ou anciens, avez hâte, je l'espère d'étudier les subtils connaissances de la magie.

Il marqua un arrêt, comme s'il voulait chercher ses mots.

-Vous savez, reprit-il, depuis que je suis directeur de cette école, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour mettre à l'écart de Poudlard les événements qui se produisent dans le monde magique. Mais cette année, les choses ont changé. Je me dois de prendre des mesures pour vous assurer un enseignement performant et une sécurité maximale. C'est pourquoi, les sorties à Prés-au-Lard seront surveillées et diminuée de moitié. Cela sera compensé par la suppression de certains cours. Les maisons Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serdeigle n'auront plus de cours de divination. Quant aux Serpentard, ils n'auront plus de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

A ces mots, il y eut un long murmure qui fit le tour de la grande salle. Une protestation des Serpentards, dont Drago Malfoy se fit l'instigateur, une remerciement chez les Gryffondore.

-Puisque nous en sommes aux cours, dit Dumbledore, obtenant le silence d'un geste, j'ai décidé de reprendre la place vacante du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et, il y a cette année une nouveauté: nous avons un stagiaire, monsieur Jo Berkley. Il étudie la pédagogie moldue et sorcier à Londres. Il nous a été confié par ses professeurs, afin d'effectuer un stage d'une année. Il assistera à de nombreux cours, afin de se faire une bonne expérience pratique. Je vous prie donc de l'accueillir dans cette honorable institution.

Un homme se leva derrière le professeur Dumbledore. Harry le reconnut immédiatement. C'était Jo, celui qui était venu le chercher au 4 Privet Drive. Il était là, habillé en moldu, l'air concentré, presque énervé. Il observait l'assemblée gravement.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé. Je vous souhaite un agréable banquet!

D'un geste, Dumbledore fit apparaître les mets dans la grande salle. Aussitôt, on se précipita dessus. Piochant dans les grands plats, c'était la ruée bien habituelle.

A la table des professeurs, il y avait une agitation identique à celle des élèves, mais pour d'autres raisons: on s'empressait de questionner Jo Berkley sur la vie moldue. Qu'elle serait la mode automne-hiver? Qui avait remporté le dernier match de football? Dans cette fièvre de questions, Jo Berkley répondait en souriant, entre deux bouchées. Seuls les professeurs Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue semblaient se désintéresser totalement de ces questions. A chaque fois qu'il levait la tête, Harry apercevait Rogue qui, d'un air placide l'observait, lui et toute la foule des étudiants de Poudlard.

Ainsi, cette première soirée de la rentrée s'acheva, dans une liesse générale. Il n'y eut même pas une malheureuse rencontre pleine de défi et de haine entre Harry et Drago Malfoy, qui, pour une fois n'en eut aucune envie, tellement il avait été estomaqué par cette décision discriminatoire ordonnée par Dumbledore. Il en avait même perdu l'appétit. Il se contenta donc de ruminer ses pensées, entouré de ses acolytes habituels, Crabbe et Goyle.


	4. Un cour de potion bien particulier et un

Un cour de potion bien particulier et un professeur déchaîn

Le lendemain des festivités, au petit déjeuner, les élèves de Poudlard reçurent leurs horaires pour le semestres. C'est en baillant que Ron Weasley lut avec effroi que le lundi matin, cours de potion jusqu'à midi.

-Mais quelle horreur s'écria-t-il en jetant sur la table son parchemin, et un morceau de toast. Et en plus, avec les Serpentards!

A la table des Gryffondores, il y eut un silence d'effroi chez les étudiants en sixième année. Le semestre serait immonde. En tous les cas pour le lundi matin.

Ce premier lundi matin, les Serpentards et les Gryffondores se réunirent donc tous dans les cachots humides et sombres où se trouve la salle de cours de potion. Severus Rogue les attendait, avec une froide impatience. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, il prit sa voix la plus dur et la plus tranquille.

-Il n'y aura plus aucun traitement de faveur dans les cours de potions de cette sixième année. Cette année, je n'attends aucunes compréhensions ou interrogation quant au programme préparé. Attendez-vous à devoir travailler des heures et des heures, afin dans l'espoir de comprendre quelque chose.

Dans les rangs des élèves, un long murmure se produisit à cette annonce. Tous se demandait bien quels horribles sujets, leur professeur leur avait concocté. Seul Drago Malefoy semblait être silencieux, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de les voir tous appréhender ces cours. Le professeur Rogue scruta du haut de son estrade, la mine de ses élèves.« Encore une fois, ils tremblent tous pour si peu. » Lorsqu'il aperçut Drago Malefoy en train de sourire à la limite du stupide, il émit un sourire glacial.

-Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il, la voix mielleuse, vous semblez heureux. Que cela soit d'être étudiant dans la noble institution de Poudlard, c'est une très bonne raison. Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour cela. Cela vous rend-il joyeux d'apprendre que vous allez souffrir pendant une année à tenter d'apprendre quelques bribes du subtil art des potions? A votre place, je serrerais les dents, résigné, tels certains de vos collègues!

Dans les bancs, une nouvelle vague de murmures se produisit, mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient des rires. Le professeur Rogue lui-même esquissa un rire en se retournant pour écrire le titre du premier sujet de l'année. Quant à Drago, il ne blêmit en entendant cette remarque. C'était la première fois que Rogue lui faisait une remarque désagréable, et la première fois aussi à un Serpentard. C'était décontenançant.

-Aujourd'hui, s'écria Severus Rogue, Décortication des annotations scientifiques moldues!

Ce ne fut plus des murmures, mais des cris qui s'échappèrent des rangs! De la chimie. Les cours de potions étaient devenus des cours de chimie moldus!!!


End file.
